Journal intime
by Azlvarwyrt
Summary: Et si Harry n'avait pas vécu l'après guerre comme dans les livres ? Qu'a ressenti le survivant à la mort de Voldemort ? Comment vit-il sa vie en temps de paix ? Je suis pas très douée pour les résumés alors venez lire.


_**Blabla d'auteur :**_ **ceci est ma première vraie histoire jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais écrit que des poèmes alors soyez** **indulgent**.

 **Même si elle est un peu courte, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette** **histoire** **autant que j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire.**

 _ **Note :**_ **Aucun plagiat autorisé.** **Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire hormis le plaisir de vous faire partager mes idées et mes écrits.**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ **Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _7 mai 1996, 22h_

Cher journal, Pomfresh m'a conseillé d'écrire pour me libérer de toute cette pression, alors voilà, j'écris. Je trouve ça stupide d'écrire à un journal, je suis plus un gamin de 10 ans mais bon Pomfresh sait être convaincante quand elle le Veut. Je ne sais pas trop quoi écrire alors je vais me présenter. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai 16 ans et on compte sur moi pour tuer le plus grand mage noir que même Dumbledore n'a pas réussi à tuer, j'ai nommé le grand et l'unique Lord Voldemort. Et tout cela à cause d'une prophétie faite avant ma naissance par une voyante. On peut dire que ma vie est cool...non je rigole, ma vie c'est de la merde. Je résume. Un mage noir à tué mes parents avant d'être réduit à l'état d'esprit parasite par moi, le seul qui a réussi à contrer l'avada kedvadra au tendre âge d'un ans. Ensuite jusqu'à mes 11 ans j'ai dormis dans un placard et j'étais maltraité mon oncle et ma tante qui m'ont "élevé" après la mort de mes parents. Et j'ai étais introduit dans le monde magique où tous les ans j'affronte des épreuves toutes plus terribles les unes que les autres. Et maintenant je dois me préparer à être tué ou à devenir un assassin, car malgré tout tuer Voldemort revient à un meurtre. Bref, une vie de merde. J'aurais tellement voulu avoir une vie normale...Bon je vais aller me coucher, j'ai une grosse journée demain. Pomfresh avait raison, ça fait du bien d'écrire.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _30 juillet_ _1997, 22h_

Salut, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas écrit. J'ai pas trop eu le temps. Mais là j'ai besoin d'écrire. Dumbledore est mort juste après m'avoir donné le secret de l'immortalité de Voldemort. Je suis seul maintenant, seul face au plus grand mage noir que l'humanité a connu. Mais il faut que je le fasse, il faut que je tue ce mage noir. Alors, j'ai décidé de partir à la chasse aux horcruxes au lieu d'aller en cours apprendre des choses qui ne me serviront à rien dans la lutte contre Voldemort. J'en parlerais à Ron et à Hermione, libre à eux de me suivre ou de rester, je ne les obligerais à rien. Je sens que cette année sera la plus difficile de toute mon existence. Je vais être très occupé alors je n'aurai sans doute pas le temps d'écrire. Alors à plus tard journal, si je suis toujours vivant.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _2 mai 1998, 23h_

C'est fini. Voldemort est mort. La joie revient dans les foyers des sorciers anglais. Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux maintenant, de vivre ma vie sans cette menace au dessus de ma tête. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce vide en moi ? Ne puis-je donc être heureux ? Pourquoi alors que tout le monde fait la fête, je me réfugie dans la salle sur demande ? Quelle est cette sensation étrange que je ressens ? Je ne sais pas. Je suis fatigué, je réfléchirais à ça demain.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _19 juillet 2001, 21h30_

Je ne me rappelais plus avoir écrit un journal, je viens de le retrouver dans de vieilles affaires. Maintenant que je relis ce que j'ai écrit, je me rends compte que cette sensation ne m'a pas quitté mais aujourd'hui je sais ce qu'elle est. C'est en discutant avec le tableau de Dumbledore que j'ai trouvé ce que c'était. Il m'a expliqué que depuis m'a naissance, j'avais toujours vécu en étant obligé de me battre et de survivre, je n'avais connu que la guerre durant toute ma vie. Alors quand j'ai tué Voldemort et que la guerre c'est fini, je n'avais plus rien à faire, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Albus m'a dit que tout cela m'a amené à regretter la guerre, le fait d'être traquer, de devoir s'attendre à mourir chaque jour, de lutter pour sa survie, tout cela me manquait ce qui provoquait cette sensation de vide en moi. Quand il m'a dit ça il y a 2 ans je ne l'ai pas cru. Comment pouvais-je regretter la guerre ? Ça m'étais inconcevable. Mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il disait vrai, cette fichue guerre me manquait. D'ailleurs elle me manque toujours. Ça m'a conduit à pas mal de problèmes. Ginny a cassé avec moi, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne supportait pas que je sois sur mes gardes tout le temps et que mon travail d'auror passe avant elle. Depuis je n'ai eu personne d'autre dans ma vie. Je me suis éloigné de mes amis, j'ai quitté mon poste d'auror et je vis en reclu dans un petite maison paumé au bord d'une falaise. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Parce que j'en avais marre de cette vie, de me lever chaque matin en me disant "encore une journée où il ne se passera rien comme hier et comme demain" . J'en avais marre de cette routine qui m'étouffais, alors j'ai tout plaqué pour me lamenter assis par terre là où personne ne m'obligera à sourire ou à faire semblant que tout va bien. Et même si ce que j'écris pourrait choquer tous ceux que je connais, je l'écris : la guerre me manque, sans elle je n'arrive pas à me sentir vivant. Il faut que je trouve une solution, ça ne peut plus durer.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _31 juillet 2001, 23h_

Aujourd'hui, je vais avoir 21 ans. C'est un peu jeune pour mourir, non ? Pour tout autre que moi, je dirais oui. Mais j'ai tellement vécu et je suis tellement lassé de cette vie que pour moi je dirais non, c'est un bel âge pour mourir.

J'ai une fiole de poison dans ma poche. J'ai envoyé mon testament à Gringotts ce matin. J'ai écris des lettres d'adieu aux personnes qui comptait pour moi et je les ai envoyé, ils les recevront demain matin.

Maintenant je suis prêt à mourir. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, c'est un repos que je pense avoir mérité. A minuit, j'avalerais la fiole de poison, je mourrais en quelques secondes. Et à ce moment j'accueillerai la mort comme une vielle amie que l'on n'a pas vu depuis longtemps.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Je dois être mort au moment où tu lis ça. Qu'est ce qu'on dit les journaux ? J'espère qu'il ne m'ont pas trop calomnier, je m'en fous un peu en fait. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai légué ce journal à toi, n'est ce pas ? Je pense que tu es la seule personne qui puisse me comprendre et puis j'ai toujours regretté de ne pas t'avoir serrer la main ce jour là en première année. J'espère que tu m'a pardonné, j'aurais aimer être ton ami. C'est pourquoi je te souhaite d'être heureux de tout mon cœur. Peut-être nous retrouverons nous dans la mort et alors tu pourras me raconter tout cela ou pas. A un de ces jours, Draco.

Harry Potter


End file.
